Which i strive
by amerta rosella
Summary: Aku sadar, dari sekian banyak hal di dunia ini, yang paling mencolok dan membuatku hancur adalah saat aku tak menemukan matamu yang melihatku dengan cinta seperti dulu.


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

**Which I Strive © rosalialuce**

.

.

**AU. OOC. misstypo, dan kesalahan lainnya.**

**Enjoy read!**

.

.

Hinata memandangi foto itu berulang kali, ada rasa sakit yang menelusup dalam rongga dadanya melihat foto pernikahannya dengan sang suami enam tahun silam itu. Membuang napas, lalu jemari-jemari kurusnya meraih bingkai foto yang terletak di atas meja samping kasur, selalu seperti ini, kala dirinya ingin berlabuh ke dunia mimpi, Hinata pasti membawa serta foto usang itu dalam dekapannya. Dan akhirnya dia menangis lagi.

Menangis bersama rasa sakit yang bersarang dalam hatinya yang rapuh, dalam diam dan ditemani lampu tidur yang tamaram. Hinata terlebih dulu mengunci pintu kamarnya, dia tidak ingin Kazuha putrinya memergokinya menangis malam-malam seperti tempo hari saat dirinya lupa mengunci pintu.

Kazuha tak boleh tahu, karena dia terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui apa yang dialami oleh ibunya.

Hinata bergetar menyentuh sosok pria dalam foto itu, pria yang gagah dengan _tuxedo _putih gading, rambut raven jabriknya serta ekspresinya yang lembut dan menyiratkan kebahagiaan, Hinata sadar itu sudah lama sekali. Kekosongan yang dia rasakan begitu menyisa, berharap pria itu ada di sampingnya malam ini untuk mendekapnya erat seperti tahun-tahun lalu kala rumah tangga mereka masih baik-baik saja.

Hinata tak pernah inginkan adanya perpisahan, namun lain dengan suaminya Sasuke Uchiha yang justru melayangkan gugatan cerai. Dia ingat seminggu lalu surat beramplop cokelat dari pengadilan itu tersampir di depan pintu rumah minimalisnya, dia membukanya dengan lelehan air mata yang tak mampu dibendung. Kazuha putrinya bertanya-tanya mengenai apa yang terjadi, gadis kecil berusia enam tahun itu kadang menanyakan dimana keberadaan ayahnya dan Hinata hanya bisa diam tak menjawab.

Apa salahnya hingga Sasuke memilih untuk meninggalkannya demi wanita lain?

Sungguh Hinata tak habis pikir. Dia memang sudah tak secantik dulu kala usianya masih remaja dan menyandang status sebagai seorang gadis, tubuhnya juga tak seproposional semenjak melahirkan putrid pertama mereka—yang jelas Hinata tahu wanita bernama Sakura yang menjadi penyebab mengapa Sasuke meninggalkannya itu karena wanita itu lebih cantik darinya. Sakura yang masih muda berbeda dengannya yang sudah berusia akhir dua puluhan.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" lirinya sendu, haruskah Sasuke berpaling darinya dan meninggalkan keluarga kecilnya hanya demi seorang wanita yang lebih cantik darinya? Di mana Sasuke Uchiha yang dulu sangat mencintainya dan berjanji akan selalu bersamanya sampai ajal memisahkan mereka? Dia tidak mengenal Sasuke yang sekarang.

Beberapa hari lalu Sasuke sempat menghubunginya, menanyakan prihal surat pengadilan itu telah sampai atau belum, sebagai seorang wanita; Hinata merasakan perubahan pada diri Sasuke beberapa bulan lalu, pria itu jarang di rumah dan tak lagi menatapnya penuh cinta seperti dulu. _Pun _suara Sasuke saat menghubungi Hinata waktu itu sangat dingin dan datar.

"Aku mencintaimu… Sasuke-_kun_," dia tahu dirinya seperti orang bodoh, menangisi hal yang hanya berbuah kesia-siaan belaka. Sasuke dengan suka rela melepaskan benang merah yang terjalin di antara mereka selama enam tahun ini, tapi sampai kapan pun Hinata tidak akan merelakan keputusan Sasuke yang ingin mengakhiri semuanya.

Hinata memohon kala itu melalui sambungan telefon, mengatakan bahwa dirinya dan Kazuha sangat membutuhkan sosoknya sebagai mana halnya, tapi Sasuke mengatakan bahwa dia sudah tidak mencintai Hinata, karena Sakura—wanita yang selama setengah tahun menjadi simpanan pria itu mengandung darah dagingnya. Bohong jika Hinata tak merasa tertohok mendengar kejujuran dari mulut Sasuke, meski tak secara langsung.

Air mata dari kedua bening bola mata _lavender _itu mengalir deras. Dia harus tidur mala mini, sebab besok pagi Sasuke berjanji akan menemuinya di rumah untuk mengambil beberapa barang miliknya.

Jika tidak karena Kazuha, wanita berusia dua puluh delapan tahun itu ingin menghilang saja rasanya…

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Kazuha mengetuk pintu kamarnya, Hinata reflex langsung bangun dari alam bawah sadarnya dan menggelung asal rambutnya lalu membasuh wajahnya setelah itu baru membukakan pintu untuk malaikat kecilnya. Kazuha memeluk boneka beruang yang besarnya melebihi ukuran tubuhnya, mengatakan pada Hinata bahwa gadis kecil itu bermimpi buruk dan ingin tidur ditemani Ibunya.

Hinata tidak bisa menolak, dia menggendong tubuh kecil Kazuha dan menidurkannya di kasur besarnya yang terasa begitu dingin lalu ikut berbaring di samping putrinya.

"_Kaasan_, kenapa _tousan _tidak pulang?" sambil terkantuk-kantuk Kazuha menanyakan itu, Hinata meringis dan memikirkan alasan untuk membohongi putrinya.

Dia tidak mau Kazuha membenci ayahnya yang memilih untuk meninggalkan mereka demi perempuan lain. Hinata sangat menyayangi Sasuke, sama seperti dia menyayangi Kazuha.

"_Tousan_ sibuk, Kazuha-_chan_." Hinata berujar serak, mengusap dahi Kazuha yang tertutupi oleh helaian _indigo _miliknya. Hitam bola mata milik Kazuha membuat Hinata seolah melihat Sasuke dengan menatap kedua mata anaknya.

Tahukah Sasuke? Dia hancur karena pria itu meninggalkannya? _ah_, mungkin saja Sasuke tidak mau tahu menahu.

"Tapi aku rindu _tousan_," gumam Kazuha pelan, Hinata menarik napas saat dirasanya paru-parunya membutuhkan banyak pasokan udara untuk menghilangkan sesak yang menggerogoti.\

"Aku juga merindukan ayahmu…" bisik Hinata, memeluk putrinya erat. Hinata merindukan Sasuke meski dia tahu pria itu tidak merindukannya. "Sangat merindukannya…"

.

.

.

Pukul sepuluh siang Sasuke berkunjung ke rumahnya, dengan raut wajahnya yang dingin seakan tidak ada kehangatan yang terpancar di bola mata obsidian itu. Kazuha yang mengetahui kedatangan Ayahnya lantas berhambur untuk memeluk tubuh tegap itu, namun hati gadis kecil itu mencelos saat Ayahnya hanya diam tak bergeming.

Hinata merasa hatinya diremas lalu dimasukan ke air garam, Sasuke boleh tak lagi mencintainya dan memilih untuk meninggalkannya, tapi bisakah pria itu tidak bersikap dingin pada darah dagingnya sendiri? Hinata membuang napas, menyuruh Kazuha untuk pergi ke kamarnya karena dirinya perlu berbicara empat mata dengan Sasuke.

Wanita yang sebentar lagi akan melepas marga Uchiha di belakang nama kecilnya itu menyadari tak ada lagi cinta di mata Sasuke seperti dia yang begitu dalam mencintai pria itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil beberapa barang," Sasuke yang tidak suka berbasa-basi langsung menuju ke pokok, Hinata menggigit bibirnya sendiri, berusaha agar dia tidak menangis dan membiarkan Sasuke melihatnya lemah.

"Kazuha putrimu, Sasuke-_kun_. Tidak bisakah kau menyenangkan hatinya?" lirih yang seolah berasal dari dalam lubuk hatinya. Sasuke diam tak bergeming, mata kelam itu menunjukan sedikit kilatan emosi. "dia merindukanmu…" _sama seperti aku yang juga merindukanmu_.

"Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama,"

Kekecewaan tak bisa disembunyikannya, Sasuke-nya telah berubah, menjadi sosok asing yang tidak dia kenali selama ini. Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan Hinata yang masih mematung sendirian di ruang tamu menuju kamar mereka dulu, Hinata menunduk dengan lelehan air matanya yang berusaha untuk dihentikan olehnya.

Sifat Sasuke memperlebar seluruh luka dan kecewanya, Hinata mencoba untuk memperjuangkan rumah tangganya—demi Kazuha, juga demi dirinya sendiri. "Sasuke-_kun_, tak bisakah kau membatalkan semuanya?" ujarnya yang berdiri di bibir pintu yang dulunya adalah kamar mereka, tempat mereka memadu kasih dengan cinta yang membara.

Sasuke menoleh menatap wanita yang sebentar lagi akan berstatus sebagai mantan isterinya.

"Aku mencintai Sakura, juga anak yang tengah dikandungnya."

Bisakah Hinata mengeluarkan seluruh sesak yang menyiksa di hatinya? Jika Hinata sanggup, dia ingin berteriak dan mengatakan pada Sasuke bahwa cintanya lebih besar dari perempuan yang mungkin hanya mengharapkan harta Sasuke, dan putrinya lebih membutuhkan figure seorang ayah yang menjadi tempatnya berlindung.

"T-Tapi…"

"Sudahlah Hinata."

.

.

.

Berkali-kali dia mencoba untuk menenangkan putri kecilnya, keduanya sama-sama tak tahu jika ada sosok kecil yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka. Kazuha masih menangis sesegukan dalam dekapan Hinata, dan Sasuke tak berusaha menjelaskan apapun karena ada baiknya putrinya itu tahu yang sebenarnya.

"K-Kenapa _tousan_?" wajah seputih porselen Kazuha memerah akibat menangis, dia mencoba untuk bertanya pada Ayah yang selama ini begitu dia sayangi dan ia rindukan. "_Tousan _dan _kaasan _tidak boleh berpisah," lanjutnya sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tubuh hangat Hinata.

Wanita itu hanya berusaha untuk menenangkan putrinya, padahal dia yang paling merasa sakit atas keputusan Sasuke.

"Aku dan Ibumu tak bisa lagi bersatu," _lavender _membola mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang sarkatis.

"Kumohon Sasuke-_kun_, meskipun kau sudah tidak mencintaiku dan memilih untuk mengakhiri segalanya, setidaknya jaga perasaan putri kita!" Hinata tidak tahu kekuatan dari mana yang membuatnya membentak Sasuke, membuat Kazuha yang berada dalam dekapannya mencengkram lengan ibunya.

"Dia harus tahu yang sebenarnya," Sasuke menarik napas, "selamat tinggal."

Matanya hanya mampu menatap pilu kepergian seseorang yang sangat disayanginya itu, Kazuha sadar ibunya menangis kala bahu ringkih itu bergetar hebat.

Dua perempuan, yang sama-sama rapuh, yang sama-sama lemah, menangisi keegoisan seorang pria yang memilih untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua demi kisah baru yang akan dirajut pria itu dengan seorang wanitanya.

Hinata masih berharap, Sasuke akan kembali dan mengucapkan "_Tadaima_,"

.

.

.

.

**Owari**

Saya emang bukan tipe author yang bisa nulis panjang-panjang, karena nyatanya imajenasi saya selalu terpentok di 100 words +, hohoho :D. read and review? Thanks.


End file.
